The Day After Summer
by gleekymcgrey
Summary: Kinda based on the movie "500 Days of Summer", Booth as the guy. A short one shot as to when Booth meets his "girl".


Booth sat on the far end seat in the train. He preferred the silence and the dim lighting of that spot. Dim, well it perfectly fitted him. A train back to D.C was all he could think of doing. L.A drained all of him. Booth was plain exhausted. Not to mention, heartbroken. He went to L.A for a fresh start.

**"Welcome to Aquarium, Mr. Booth."**-his manager once said. It was one moment he felt accomplished. Finally, he landed on a job. But now, he couldn't help but regret even applying for it. Damn protection services. It brought him to _Sara Michaelson,_ the resident veterinarian in the aqarium. Damn, she was quite a catch. Auburn hair, crystal blue eyes, porcelain skin. All that crap, that made every man around her fall. But she was nice, respectful and respected, considerate. She had a kind heart. It took Booth right into his gut. He fell.

**_I am moving on._** He said to himself. Sara was right. He wasn't looking harder. He taught her about destiny, and fate. That everything was meant to happen for a reason. Of course, it brought her to her husband. He approached her in the cafeteria, and that moment, Sara knew. He was the one for her. She knew that moment, **_Seeley Booth was right._**

364 and a half days, his world turned upside down.

**"I'm not the one, Booth. I know that, and you know too." She said to him, smiling sheepishly at him. She was such a happy sheep. She got married. She found her happy ending. Booth, stared on. He couldn't help but crumble. As he looked down her hands, he crumbled more. It was a beautiful ring, though.**

**"You could have told me." He mumbled.**

**Sara nodded, "I know."**

**He got to his feet, and grabbed his coat from the side of his seat. "I ahh, got some things to do, Sara."**

**"Wait..." she stopped him. She followed his trail, and when he stopped, they were face to face. "Booth, can I tell ya something?"**

**"Of course," he said, not showing much interest, just a shade of respect.**

**"She's going to be such a lucky woman, Booth. Look at you. You're a beautiful man. A good man." She accentuated. "She'll be lucky to have you. Look around ya. She's out there somewhere."**

**He felt her sincerity. He loved her, and it hurt to let her go, but, maybe she was right. Everything happens for a reason, anyway. Booth smiled back, this time, he was sincere. "Thanks, Sara."**

A month later, he was seated in the darkest spot in the train bound to D.C. He could have taken a flight. It couldn've been easier, but he thought, the long hours in the train would give him more time to think. To be ready to start on a clean slate back home again. It could be hard, but he would adjust.

Tired, exhausted, physically and emotionally, he rested his head against the steel window frame. It was such a picturesque, the view outside the window. Slowly, he put his eyes into a close, and found peace in some way.

Suddenly, a loud shudder shook the train. Next thing he knew, a hot sensation spilled down his neck, down his torso. He squirmed, opened his eyes, startled, surprised, and pissed.

"What the...!" He muttered, but was stopped by whatever it is in his brain, when he looked up at the person standing before him.

She was not at all panicking. It was surprising. "I'm sorry, I should have been more careful. I didn't see the shudder coming." She said, sitting beside him, and began to drain the coffee on his shirt with a clean handkerchief.

"Hmm..." Booth nodded. "It's fine, no worries." He said, and insisted not to be handed assistance. The woman backed away.

"Okay. Again, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." She said, and got to her feet, and held on to the railings on the train's ceiling.

_**Oh Seeley. You won't let her get away, would you?**_

As she started to make her own way back to wherever she was seated, Booth stood up, willing to do whatever it was to be done to get her attention. **_Oh, great. She left her hanky._**

"Hey, miss..." Booth called out. The woman turned his way, with the clearest gray eyes he had ever seen.

"Yes?" She replied back sternly.

-"You forgot your ahh," Booth stuttered. _**Stupid, what are you doing, Booth. Go on, boy.**_ "-your handkerchief."

"Oh," She gasped slightly. "You know, it's fine. It could be useful to you, since I have spilled my coffee on your shirt."

Booth smiled, for nearly the first time in ages. What's with this woman? He barely knew her, yet at the same time, it felt like he knew her...FOREVER. Then, he hadn't realized he'd been staring still for too long, that the woman began to feel, somehow, awkward.

"You have something to say?" She asked.

_**Damn, she's smart. Straight forward.**_

Booth recomposed himself, and thought of that moment, as a once in a lifetime chance. "Do you want to grab some coffee, or something? After this?"

_**If she refuses, no problem.**_ Booth thought.

"That would be nice. Yes, sure."-she said, and there he tooka short glimpse of her smile.

"Great," He answered, grinning ear to ear. "Seeley Booth, by the way." He introduced himself, and reached out his hand to her. Of course, she was sport enough to take it. "You have a name?" He asked playfully.

She chuckled, "Yes, of course I do. Temperance Brennan."

**_The beginning of the bumpy ride._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I WAS WATCHING 500 DAYS OF SUMMER LAST NIGHT, AND I GOT SO INSPIRED WITH THEIR STORY.<span>_**

LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK! ;) Reviews make my day. Seriously. ;)


End file.
